


Glittery

by Thebiwife



Series: Song Prompts [5]
Category: ER (TV 1994)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, LGBTQ Female Character, SOPPY as HELL, Season/Series 09, Secret Relationship, Song: Glittery (Kacey Musgraves ft. Troye Sivan)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebiwife/pseuds/Thebiwife
Summary: Based on the song 'Glittery' by Kacey Musgraves and Troye Sivan, as well as some very select events of 9x10 which I have chosen to re-tell...Merry Christmas all
Relationships: Susan Lewis/Abby Lockhart
Series: Song Prompts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044654
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

  
You shake me up and turn me upside down  
Just like a snow globe  
And every time you touch me  
I shiver right down to my toes  
You've got a strange effect on me  
You know you make me feel so

Glittery

You light me up like starlight on a  
Christmas tree  
Every single kiss is like a  
Gift to me  
And I love the way you decorate my heart

* * *

“Uhhm...I don’t get my present...I don’t understand what it is,” Susan laughed, waving her edible undies, Chuny, Carter and Abby, among others, laughing along.

“What’s not to understand about edible undies?” Abby asked, hair glistening under the Christmas lights in Susan’s living room.

“They’re supposed to help you catch a man or something,” Chuny said, offhandedly.

“Meh, it’s the thought that counts,” Susan said, sitting down and trying to catch Abby’s eye across the room as she took a sip of the peppermint hot chocolate she had made especially for her.

Carter opened the gift Chuny had handed him and began to swing the fluffy red handcuffs around on his finger. 

“The gift that keeps on giving,” Jing-Mei said, almost winking at Abby who smiled sensibly, trying to keep up the façade. 

“Are we done?” Abby said to Carter, attempting to stand up before Susan said  _ anything else  _ that could allude to the multiple secrets she was keeping, not only who she had been Secret Santa to.

“No, you have to open your present,” Susan smiled casually,  shaking up Abby’s stomach and turning it upside down.

“Oh I’ve still got the rubber sheets from last year,” Abby joked, hoping whatever her Secret Santa - assumedly Susan - had got her, could not surpass  _ that _ embarrassment, especially as she couldn’t get it out of her head that whoever had bought them had her and  _ Luka _ ’s sex life in mind. _I_ was _with Luka last Christmas, right?_

The snow was coming down outside, but Susan's home was so warm and inviting Abby was in no rush to leave...sadly, their _situation_ , or whatever it was best called, meant that she was indeed in a rush to leave, a) to keep up her alibi - she and Carter were still acting as though they were together, and had been the only person entrusted with their secret, since b) it also went in his favor to have a "girlfriend" to bring along to his family's Christmas events - which Abby happily obliged to, on the sole condition that Carter didn't out her and Susan.

To Carter, it was absurd for her to ask - not because he was _uncomfortable_ with the news (ok, to his own admission he was...) but rather because he would never want to do anything to hurt the two women he loved the most in the world (aside from his family), namely Abby and Susan. Even if now they loved _each other_.

Before Abby could escape - to then return later once Susan had paged her the _all clear_ , a gift was thrust into her hands. 


	2. Abby

“You took your time,” Susan whispered to me as I climbed into bed beside her, sometime around three.

“I’m sorry, your parties are clearly a huge hit when you don’t page me until 2am. I’d already gone to bed at Carter’s.”

Susan switched on the lamp by the bed to help me to undress, her glowing eyes only slightly judging me.

“In  _ separate rooms _ ,” I emphasized pulling my sweater over my head.

She laughed softly then paused as I sat sullenly in my underwear. “Abigail Marjorie Lockhart, even in the early hours you find ways to turn me on…”

I hit her playfully. 

“You  _ do!” _ , she laughed again, tickling me back. 

“Susan, didn’t your parents ever tell you if you don’t sleep on Christmas Eve then Santa won’t come…”

“He’s not the only one tonight…”

I scowled at her and she smirked back. “In all seriousness though babe, you know you make me feel so... _ Glittery.  _ And festive. There’s no-one else I’d want to spend the holidays with.”

I smiled back, never quite being able to put how I feel into words the way she did, every word she spoke turning my insides upside down and fluttery, just like the snow globe I mysteriously received anonymously the previous night.


	3. Susan

I shiver right down to my toes as I awake and realise I must have slept naked in her arms. Her skin, unlike my own consistently pale unblemished white, is bronze, almost golden.

As Abby tends to sleep in later than me - well, neither of us is known for our impeccable punctuality when it comes to early shifts - but Abby? She could sleep competitively. And honestly? All that stops  _ me  _ is knowing  _ she _ ’s there with me.

And every time she touches me she has a strange effect on me. It’s what made me realize that maybe we were supposed to be... _ more than _ friends.

When I’m awake as she sleeps I try to write down how I’m feeling, so I can surprise her with messages on her dresser or letters in the mail when we (rarely) go more than a few days without seeing each other.

As I grab a piece of paper and my gold pen, the one I probably stole from Cookie when she would insist it was only for special occasions, like Christmas...well this was that, both Christmas  _ and  _ a Special Occasion. It was my first Christmas with Abby.

I’m writing down everything in the room she reminds me of, every feeling and image and sensation that everything about this season and my feelings for her evokes inside me and spills out into words on the page.

_ The winter is so gray, it feels like the ice is here to stay. But when you look at me, you know you melt it all away. So glittery...You light me up like starlight on a Christmas tree...Every single kiss is like a Gift to me...I love the way you decorate my heart.  _

After I put down the pen I shake up the snow globe that I bought for Abby, watching the weather inside the dome before seeing that outside, too, the snow is coming down. I climb back into bed in front of Abby, curling up into her. 

At some point I must nod off again as I’m awoken by a draught and cold hands like ice against my back.

“Abby, you’re freezing,” I gasped, turning over and grasping her hands. “Why  _ have  _ you even been going outside when it’s this cold!?”

“It’s an addiction,” Abby shrugged. 

Susan smiled sympathetically. “Let me make you a drink, tea ok? Or hot chocolate?”

“I don’t want chocolate when  _ you _ get to have wine,” Abby sighed. 

“I know honey,” Iwhispered softly and kissed Abby’s temple. “It’s too early for wine, even for me,” she laughed.

“Even on Christmas Day?”

I nodded, not able to stop the grin spreading across my face as I realise this is it, my first Christmas with Abby,  _ my girlfriend. _

* * *

After presents, I handed Abby the note I’d written that morning. I sat with her in my lap, re-reading my words over her shoulder with my chin resting on her.

Abby couldn’t help but laugh at my words. 

“Sorry. I know it’s soppy...I’m not usually one to be so...sentimental. You have a strange effect on me.”

“You've a strange effect on me too.”

“Like what?”

“You make me buy edible underwear...and say things I wouldn’t usually say too...”

“Like what?”

“Like, Susan... _ I love you _ .”


End file.
